Ta Chrysalide
by Kiosyato
Summary: - OS pour Sednareinedeseaux - M.M est l'opposé de sa chère Nagi. Et pourtant, les deux jeunes femmes ne peuvent se quitter. Histoire d'une haine se métamorphosant en amour, comme une chenille en papillon...


Hello-o amis lecteurs, me revoilou avec un petit OS centré autour du M96 que je trouve, personnellement, adorable. Oui, j'aime M.M ! XD

Cet OS est surtout pour fêter les 18 ans de ma chère reine des eaux ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Et que tous ce fluff ne te dégoûtera pas trop ! XD

Ma partenaire poisson née deux jours avant moi qui aime tant le M96... Et que je te comprends !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi ! (et aux autres, si le coeur vous en dit~~)

Disclaimer : Bla bla bla... Akira Amano... Bla bla bla... ses persos, pas les miens...

Genre : Un brin d'humour, de la romance shoujo-ai, allusion aux B26 et au 10069 (Fallait bien que je me fasse plaisir Sedna, mince-euh ! XDD)

PS : C'est mon premier lime yuri, ça se fête ! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Ta chrysalide<strong>

C'était un 2 juillet, aux alentours de 23h00, un peu plus, un peu moins.

Assise à l'une des nombreuses tables de l'immense jardin, la jeune rouquine, péniblement avachie sur sa chaise, n'avait pour autre distraction que d'observer ses voisins et autres compères en train de converser allègrement. Dans la chaleur de la soirée, les langues se déliaient, libérant des flots de paroles inimaginables venant de certains. Des personnes pourtant réputées mutines et timides au sein de la prestigieuse famille Vongola ne cessaient de s'épandre, encore et encore, sur des sujets divers et pour la plupart du temps, d'une admirable stupidité. La soirée, puis la nuit, filaient lentement, au gré des lumières de couleurs variées tamisant les lieux, ponctuant l'air d'une atmosphère douce et bonne-enfant...

…

…

_« Quelle fête de merde... ! »_, soupira la rousse dans la langue de Molière.

Ce que haïssais M.M par-dessus tout, en dehors du ton flânant de son camarade Fran, c'était ces fêtes mondaines, noyées dans le mielleux, réunissant la crème des mafieux en smokings tape-à-l'oeil. Elle observait d'un regard morne, les pieds sur la table nappée et à moitié vautrés dans son assiette de crabe farci, ces fameux hommes de l'ombre, plus rayonnant que jamais d'hypocrisie. Une hypocrisie tellement sincère que M.M ne voulait pas y croire une seule seconde. Sérieusement, comment des types ayant souhaité s'entretuer aussi violemment pouvaient discuter comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ? La mafia était un monde qu'elle ne comprenait décidément pas, et ce, même du haut de ses 25 ans. Peut-être qu'au fond elle n'avait jamais souhaité le connaître réellement. Après tout, les règles de l'honneur, l'Omerta, tout ces trucs plus compliqués les uns que les autres l'emmerdaient, il faut le dire, purement et simplement.

Elle émit un soupire forcé qui n'attira l'attention de personne. Tout le monde était trop occupé, évidemment. Ken et Chikusa se gavaient dans un coin reculé de nombreux plats, semblant particulièrement délicieux puisqu'ils s'adonnaient à cette activité depuis bientôt une heure et demie. Fran avait rejoint quant à lui le groupe de la Varia où, manifestement, la jeune grenouille partageaient bien plus d'affinités. Surtout avec un certain blond couronné au sourire étrange dont M.M ignorait toujours le nom.

Elle tourna par la suite son regard améthyste qui se posa sur son vénéré patron, le grand Rokudo, qui usait de ses charmes – malgré lui ? - avec un groupe de jeunes femmes avec la bouche en cœur. Probablement des épouses de cousins d'amis du boss Vongola, bref, très certainement d'intéressantes piailleuses. Mais les yeux de M.M quittèrent l'assemblée de poules frustrées pour se poser sur une autre. Une créature beaucoup plus belle que toutes les autres, surpassant le moindre invité de cette fête minable.

M.M ne put retenir une ombre de sourire lorsqu'elle la vit écarter une mèche de cheveux noirs, retombant sur son épaule fine et pâle, respirant la fragilité et une certaine candeur proche de celle d'une adolescente. Pourtant, la jeune femme était adulte, possédait des formes indéniables qui étourdissaient la rouquine. Une taille fine comme le cou d'un cygne, moulée dans une robe sombre et simple. Une poitrine outrageusement formée, assez petite pour rester attendrissante mais assez imposante pour devenir désirable et sensuelle. Et enfin, des lèvres tendres qui arrachaient la peau d'une cerise innocente, avec un plaisir certain. Mais toujours avec douceur. Après tout, Nagi ne faisait jamais rien violemment.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, M.M s'était levée, ayant finalement trouver un peu de réconfort dans cet instant morose. Elle scinda la foule d'un pas décidé, rejoignant l'objet de ses désirs. Plusieurs heures qu'elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées, ces deux petites ! Il était temps de réparer ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi M.M marcha rapidement, Nagi et uniquement Nagi dans son champs de vision, jusqu'à ce que la brune daigna enfin tourner son œil valide vers elle, sans réprimer un adorable sourire.

« Tu décides enfin de te mêler à la fête ?, demanda-t-elle, posant le verre de champagne vide qui l'encombrait.

- Nan. J'suis vraiment pas fan de ce genre de truc, et je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous a traînés ici, mais bon... »

Ses yeux s'était perdus dans l'onyx envoûtante de sa vis-à-vis, réprimant toutes tentatives de phrases intelligibles. Mais dans un demi-sourire discret, tout en frôlant du bout des doigts les ongles nacrés de Nagi, M.M se décida à formuler sa question, du mieux qu'elle le pût :

« Nagi... Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi donc ?

- … Je te propose une fête bien meilleure.

- … Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le sourire très peu dissimulé de Nagi sous-entendait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse, qu'elle avait très bien compris ce que M.M voulait. Mais c'était chose impossible que de lui accorder devant les autres.

« Je connais des endroits très reculés du manoir Vongola., enchaîna Nagi, souriante. Ce serait un endroit idéale pour ta... propre fête.

- Parfait. Montre-moi ça ! »

Ainsi Nagi acquiesça, saisissant la main de sa compagne et l'emmenant dans une pièce oubliée de la grande maison, là où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Du moins, M.M l'espérait de tout son cœur, puisque la fête qu'elle avait prévu était d'un ordre plus que privé...

* * *

><p>Aussitôt que la robe glissa sur le dos diaphane de la jeune illusionniste, M.M ne put retenir un soupire de complaisance, positionnée devant elle sur le lit moelleux d'une des chambres du manoir. La bouche mouillée de leurs baisers, elle entama une descente sur le corps de son amante, une sorte d'ascension négative, partant du cou de la jeune femme et accroissant le plaisir de Nagi. Sa chevelure brune coulait entre les doigts de la rousse, qui ne pouvait réprimer son envie de couvrir le corps tant désiré de multiples baisers, suçons, et autres coups de langues, arrachant des frissons et des gémissements éloquents à son amante. M.M s'arrêta un instant pour observer son adulte ingénue qui lui servait d'amoureuse secrète, de fiancée exclusive. Une épouse illégitime dont sa relation avec elle était tenue sous le signe du secret, de la fraude et du déni, même si tout le monde, au sein du gang Kokuyo ou ailleurs, s'en doutait éminemment.<p>

M.M aimait Nagi, alias Chrome Dokuro. Et c'était une chose qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser, même après une année entière d'amour caché aux yeux des autres, mais explosant lorsque les deux demoiselles se retrouvait en tête à tête.

Elle émit un sourire malin avant de se redresser pour retirer son ensemble en cuir qui détonnait parmi les autres costumes de la soirée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Nagi se releva un peu à son tour pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ces vêtements encombrants, non sans caresser ses atouts féminins et appétissants au passage.

« T'as vraiment grandi, tu sais. T'as brisé ta chrysalide..., murmura la rousse en appuyant légèrement sur la tête de son amante qui entamait une foule de baisers sur sa poitrine.

- Tu insinues que j'étais une chenille ?...

- Ouais. Une sale chenille que je voulais écraser.

- Tu embrasserais une chenille, alors ?

- Nan. Mais un papillon, oui. »

M.M fit basculer son amante à nouveau sous elle, dominant la jeune femme de 23 ans avec une facilité déconcertante. Nagi se laissait faire sous la volonté de la française, souriant tendrement.

Un sourire que M.M aurait broyé une dizaine d'années plus tôt tant sa jalousie était forte.

Chrome, à l'époque, représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait, une innocente idiote et surtout, l'utilité d'un réceptacle pour son feu bien-aimé Mukuro, un amour désormais mort et enterré pour elle. Car si M.M aimait la belle Nagi désormais, Mukuro, lui, aimait les garçons. Ce que la rousse découvrit à son grand dam le jour où elle surprit le puissant gardien de la brume en train de faire quelques œillades coquines au grand ex-chef des Millefiore. Les mois de dépression qui en suivirent furent très durs pour elle, et cent fois plus pour le gang tout entier.

Chrome, en ce temps où l'amour que M.M ressentait pour Mukuro avait atteint son paroxysme, avait été indispensable pour lui, et c'était bien là le problème. M.M ne pouvait réprimer son immense colère à l'égard de ce statut de réceptacle, d'objet que l'on ne pouvait pas jeter. Car Chrome était « conne » ! « Une putain de petite conne qu'il faudrait tuer rapidement », comme M.M l'avait souligné le jour de l'arrivée de la petite fille au sein du groupe.

Et il y avait ce regard. Ce œil unique, insupportable d'une ado de 13 ans, perdue, paumée entre deux réalités, celle qu'elle souhaitait quitter et celle qu'on lui imposait. Mais une ado qui ne se plaignait jamais, qui subissait tout et n'importe quoi. Une ado forte, plus forte que M.M n'avait pu l'être. Une force jalousée tout autant que son rôle.

M.M haïssait Chrome.

Et M.M aimait Nagi.

Simple comme _Bonjour_, non ?

D'autant plus que M.M ignorait encore comment sa haine avait pu muter en une passion aussi forte.

_«L'amour et la haine sont des parents consanguins. »_

Elle avait lu cette phrase dans un livre étant plus jeune, lorsqu'elle suivait encore quelques cours ça et là. Jamais elle n'aurait cru l'appliquer à sa propre existence...

« Tu es si belle... »

La phrase de Nagi avait coupé court aux pensées nostalgiques de la rouquine, qui baissa des yeux étonnés vers elle, non sans afficher un certain rougissement.

« … Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je te dis que tu es belle., répèta la brune, souriante.

- Tch. Mais non. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Mais si ! Je t'assurre !...

- … Je ne suis rien comparé à ce joli papillon que tu es.

- Je ne suis pas un papillon. »

Les mots de Nagi n'en finissaient plus d'étonner M.M, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des mi. Sans qu'elle puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Nagi renchérit, caressant la joue de sa partenaire :

« Je suis encore... une petite chenille. Qui a besoin d'une chrysalide pour la protéger. Une protection solide, forte, et immuable... comme toi ! »

Suite à cette conclusion, Nagi donna un baiser épousant le rôle de serrure, pour éviter toutes remarques de la part de M.M. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, la rousse balbutia un peu, avant de détourner le regard tandis que ses pommettes se couvraient de rouge :

« … T'es vraiment trop bête.

- Je sais.

- Et je te déteste. Vraiment, hein !

- Je le sais aussi. »

Sourire des deux jeunes femmes, se mutant en rire léger. Puis une embrassade qui se transforma en étreinte amoureuse et passionnée. Il ne leur fallut pas moins d'une heure pour faire taire leur plaisir mutuelle dans une jouissance des plus évocatrices.

Au terme de leur ébat, les doigts entremêlés avec ceux de Nagi, M.M l'observa sans un mot. La mine épuisée de son amante la ravissait intérieurement, tandis qu'elles prenaient toutes deux un peu de repos dans le silence de la chambre. Seuls quelques échos de la fête ponctuait ce silence. Mais M.M prit la parole :

« Un jour, tu verras. Tu seras un Papillon magnifique. Et je t'arracherais les ailes sans aucun regret.

- Pour que je puisse rester avec toi ?

- … Ouais. Exactement. Pour toujours.

- Pour toujours.

- Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, en fait !

- … Cela me va. »

Le pacte était convenu. Nagi jeta alors un coup d'oeil à l'heure, sur l'horloge murale de la chambre.

« Il est plus de minuit.

- … Et alors ? Tu veux rentrer au QG ? Il faut le dire aux autres en bas, pas à moi.

- … Là, c'est toi qui es stupide.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu-

- … Joyeux anniversaire, Mélissa. »

Sous le regard à nouveau médusé de son amante, Nafi sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il n'y avait que Nagi pour se souvenir de choses aussi futiles que les anniversaires. Il n'y avait que Nagi pour l'appeler par son véritable prénom. Il n'y avait que Nagi pour être aussi niaise et irritante la plupart du temps. Mais il n'y avait que Nagi pour remplir Mélissa d'une joie incommensurable, profonde comme le noir bordant l'aile d'un papillon.

Et son esprit, embrumé par les effluves du soir et de la fatigue, se laissa submerger par un souvenir d'une conversation vieille d'un an...

* * *

><p><em>« Dis, tu voudrais que je t'appelle comment ? Chrome ou... Nagi ?<em>

_- Eh bien... Peu importe. C'est comme tu le souhaites... M.M._

_- Tu sais... Autant s'appeler par nos véritables prénoms, maintenant, non ? Après tout... on s'est... enfin, on a fait « ça », quoi !_

_- … Cette nuit t'a déplu ?_

_- … Pas du tout, j'en ai bien peur..._

_- Alors... Appelle-moi Nagi, d'accord ?_

_- Et moi... Tu peux m'appeler Mélissa. Mélissa... Mariposa. Mon grand-père était espagnol, avant que ma famille ne migre en France. Alors... j'ai hérité de son nom. Me demande pas comment il n'y a eu presque que des garçons au fil des générations, c'est un hasard de la génétique._

_- « Mariposa »... C'est très joli... Mais ça veut dire quelque chose ?_

_- Ouais. « Papillon ». »_

**FIN !**


End file.
